


The Final Showdown

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, We Are All Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Adrien and Marinette knew they might not make it out alive during their final battle with Hawk Moth. So they recorded a video, just in case.Warning: contains major character deaths, but neither of the deaths are actually shown, they're implied.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: ML Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308





	The Final Showdown

No one had been there to witness the final showdown between Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth.

The fight was later seen through the dozens of security cameras located in the Agreste mansion. The police, everyday citizens, the entire  _ world _ witnessed the sickening fight through its lenses. The fact that Hawk Moth was none other than Gabriel Agreste, the famous renowned fashion designer, horrified people.

However, none of the footage could ever compare to the real thing.

When they went in, Ladybug knew they might not come out. Despite all of Chat’s protests that they would be fine, that they would defeat Hawk Moth and everything would be sugar and spice, Ladybug knew better than that. Hawk Moth was experienced, and he would not be easy to bring down.

Which was why the two had revealed their identities about a week before the final fight, and why the two had decided to make a video. Should they not get out alive, their friends and family had to know. It was only fair. They sent the video to Master Fu, who promised to send it to Alya if anything happened. He was proud of them, he told them. He was very, very proud of them.

A week later, it was over. Hawk Moth was defeated, and Ladybug and Chat Noir. . . . they too had perished with the super villain, leaving nothing behind but their miraculouses. 

But no one knew. No one knew until the day after the fight, when an anonymous user sent a video to Alya.

Little did she know that it was that simple video that would alter her life forever.

* * *

Alya stared at the tiny flash drive in her palm. It had arrived this morning at her and Nino’s apartment, addressed to her. There was no return address, nothing about who had sent it to her. There was only a note, with the words,  _ please post on the Ladyblog. _

_ It must be some exclusive footage an amateur took, _ Alya thought, smiling. She loved when fans sent their own Ladybug and Chat Noir pictures and videos to post on the Ladyblog. At twenty years old, Alya was pretty well known, famous for her blog dedicated to Paris’ favorite (and only) superhero duo. But usually the sender wanted credit. This was unusual.

“What’d you got there?” Nino asked, peering over his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Fan mail?”

Alya let out a laugh. “No, probably some fan footage. Whoever sent it is asking me to put it on the Ladyblog.”

“Let’s check it out then,” Nino suggested. Alya nodded, walking to their bedroom to get her computer before settling on the couch beside him. She plugged the flash drive in and waited for it to load. When it was finished, it revealed a single video.

Alya clicked play.

* * *

_ “Is it starting?” Ladybug asked, crossing her arms against her chest. The background behind her looked suspiciously like the Agreste mansion. _

_ “Uh, yeah, I think so,” Chat responded, bounding up to the camera and adjusting it on the tripod before stepping away to stand beside Ladybug. “Yeah, it started.” _

_ “Okay.” Taking a deep breath, Ladybug gazed squarely into the center of the lenses. “Good evening. If you’re watching this video, this means that Chat and I have finally faced Hawk Moth. And it means we lost.” _

_ “How do you know that, though?” Chat Noir interjected. “Maybe we did defeat Hawk Moth, and we also ended up—” _

_ “It could be the case,” Ladybug interrupted, her face solemn, “but the point is, if you’re watching this, Chat and I are dead.” _

_ “And we wanted to share this because we want our friends and family to know who we are.” _

_ Ladybug smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I can’t believe it. I’ve been Ladybug for six years, and it’s really one of the best things that has ever happened to me.” _

_ “I agree, my lady,” Chat murmured, bringing Ladybug’s hand to his lips and brushing them against her knuckles. “It has been an honor to fight alongside you all these years.” _

_ Both the superheroes gazed sadly at one another. Chat broke the silence. “On the count of three, we release our transformations.” _

_ Ladybug nodded. “One,” _

_ “Two,” _

_ “Three.” _

_ There were flashes of pink and green before in place of Ladybug and Chat Noir, stood two adults, both hardly more than twenty years old. _

_ “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said, her voice beginning to crack, “and for the past six years, I was Ladybug.” _

_ “I’m sure most of you know me,” he said. “I’m Adrien Agreste, and I am--I mean, was--Chat Noir.” _

_ There were tears shining in Marinette’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Alya, Maman, Papa, anyone who is watching this and knows me. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” _

_ Adrien took Marinette’s hand, and you could clearly see the moisture in his eyes as well. Their fingers quickly weaved together intimately. Anyone could see that the two were deeply in love, and both seemed devastated by the prospect that their relationship could soon end. _

_ Adrien lifted his head to face the camera. “Gabriel Agreste,” he began, “is my father. And recently, we discovered that the famous fashion designer is none other than Hawk Moth himself, the villain that has been terrorizing Paris for years.” _

_ Marinette nodded. “Hopefully, we’ll be able to defeat him, but if not. . . .” she glanced at her partner with worry in her bluebell eyes. _

_ “We’ll defeat him, bugaboo,” Adrien whispered, soft enough that it could barely be heard, “we have to.” _

_ Marinette reached up to kiss him, planting her lips gently against his before pulling away. Her hand lingered on his cheek. Adrien held it there, staring at his soulmate, his other half with longing in his eyes. It was like the two forgot the camera was even there; they were lost in each other, in too deep to ever be able to come out. _

_ The screen went black. _

* * *

Alya’s fingers were shaking, her vision foggy as she comprehended what she’d just seen.

_ No. . . . no, no, no, no, no. . . . _

She heard a heartbreaking scream, as if someone’s heart was being shredded into pieces inside.

Only later would she realize it was herself.

She heard her boyfriend’s soothing yet stricken voice, Nino’s hands reaching out to hold her. She shook herself away from him, not wanting to see the tears in his eyes, not wanting him to see the tears in hers.

Shakily Alya posted the video on the Ladyblog. After posting the video, she wrote,  _ Marinette and Adrien were my best friends. We went to college together, we did double dates, we’ve had so many amazing memories together. Never did I realize that the two of them could be Paris’ superhero duo. _

_ It’s heartbreaking that they died saving Paris at such a young age. Marinette and Adrien were deeply in love. They had planned a future together, despite only having been together for a couple months. They were meant to be, and it’s terrible that they haven’t been granted that future. _

_ Hawk Moth will be punished for this. I don’t know whether or not he’s been defeated yet, but I’m driving over to the Agreste mansion as soon as I can. Their deaths will be avenged. I cannot promise that, but we all can hope. _

_ Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien. For everything. _

Alya posted that and pushed the computer away from her, still staring at the screen in shock. She didn’t just write that. She didn’t just post that. She didn’t just receive that video. She didn’t just witness her friends’ final farewell. . . .

Nino wrapped her in his arms, saying nothing as he gazed at her, eyes puffy and red from crying.

“Mari. . . . Adrien. . . .” he croaked out, unsure of what to say.

It was only then that Alya began to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all love angst. . . . 
> 
> Really though, I had several entire scene planned out for this oneshot, where after Alya finds out, she goes to school and we get to see everyone else's reactions, but I found that I couldn't take this fic any further. It's just so sad :(((


End file.
